Take Me Away
by msfiestylicious
Summary: Kelly has been abused by her boyfriend ever since she got drafted to Raw. She tries to keep it a secret but what happens when a certain someone wont leave her alone untill the figure out that secret.
1. Chapter 1

** Take me away **

**Starring:Kelly Kelly, John Morrison, The Miz**

**Fan Fiction story By: Cassandra Rivera**

**Chapter 1**

**I woke to the throbbing of my head. Yesterday by far, had been the worst beating I had recieved. It wasn`t ever my fault, yesterday i had a tag-team match with Cena. Why was he always so jealous? I got out of bed quietly so he wouldn`t wake up. I looked at him The Miz, he looked so peaceful. He looked like he couldn`t hurt a fly, but he did.**

**He beat me. Any sort of self pride or dignity just stolen from me, gone out of thin air. I creeped into the bathroom and froze in front of the mirror. Mt lip was still bleeding and my side hury badly. Memories**

**of yesterday`s events flooded to me. Him screaming at me, accusing me of cheating. Pushing me against the wall, punching me in my stomach.**

**I grasped the cool counter for support. Why had I been so stupid to get into a realationship with him anyway?**

**It started as a storyline and then he wouldn`t leave me alone. I took a quick shower and packed my bags. I had another tag-team match tonight. As I started for the door,his voice stopped me dead in my tracks.**

_**"Where are you going?" he asked**_

**I sighed why did he have to start so early?**

_**"I have an early flight to Seattle"**_

_**"Who the hell told you to leave and why the hell didn`t you wake me up?" he yelled "Your the worst freakin grilfriend in the world!"**_

**Yeah okay I was the worst girlfriend in the world! Cause I love being abused by a shit head like you!**

_**"Im sorry i wasn`t thinking" I whispered**_

_**"Yeah well when do you ever?" he yelled back**_

**He got up and stormed to the bathroom. I sighed I knew he was going to pissed off the whole week and if i pissed him off again i was gonna get it. He walked out without a shirt and khaki pants. He twirled around and a smirk spread acrosss his face.**

_**"How do i look?"he said**_**. Every step closer he took, i stepped back. He walked so close i bumped into the smirk got wider.**

_**"I said how do i look?"he repeated**_**. His smirk faded and his gaze grew more intense. I felt like i was paralyzed. I didn`t want to say the wrong thing and get him upset again. Before I knew it his right hand came down with a slap right across my face. I slid down down the wall, the stinging pain on my face was throbbing.**

_**"I said how do I look!" he yelled**_**. I couldn`t awnser him, I was too stunned. His fist came down towards my rib cage. The force of his punch made a snapping noice and I couldn`t help but scream.**

_**"beautyful" I choked**_**. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.**

_**"pathetic"he spat**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Take me away **

**Starring:Kelly Kelly, John Morrison, The Miz**

**i do Not own ANY thing associated with wwe.**

**We were in the car taking us to the arena in Seattle. I looked in my cosmetic mirror, checking that my hair covered the red hand mark on my left cheek. I even checked that the girtle that i borrowed(wich obviously i didn`t need) supported my ribs was in place. I started to think about all the good things that happened in my life. Getting into wrestleing. Meeting my best friends Melina, Mickie James, and Maryse. Dating CM Punk, getting drafted to Raw. I snapped back into reality as a familar ringtone came on.**

_**"Hello?" I said**_**.**

_**"Kelly, its me Steph, just giving you a heads up on yout tag-team match. Instead of it being a diva tag-team match,**_

_**your partner is going to be John Morrison against 2 thirds heart dynasty"she said**_**.**

**Great another match. I could barely sit in my seat without almost crying , let alone wrestle.**

_**"okay"I shut the phone not waiting for a response**_**.**

_**"Who was that?"he asked**_**.**

_**"Stephanie, she said I have a tag-team match today". **_**I didn`t bother saying who it was with. Miz hated John. They used to be best friends but he thought he was way better than John and ditched him.**

**We arrived at the Tybithia theatre arena. My match wasn`t till 10 minutes. I decided to see how much I could do without my ribs hurting. I raised my arms over my head and just as I suspected I couldn`t do much. I didn`t have any time to see a doctor but it was too late to cancel. I walked into the hallways with my head bowed. It was time. I hear**

**my theme music hit. I couldn`t jump around it hurt too much. As I entered the ring John, Natalya, and tyson stood in the ring.**

**"Wich way should we so this?"John said.**

**"You first"I said. I tried to eliminate any chance of me getting into the ring.**

**"You okay?"he asked.**

**"yeah". I couldn`t tell him it would ruin everything.**

**"Ding" the bell started and the two men fought in the ring. John had the match in his control. Natalya distracted the referee and Tyson took a blow at John with a steel chair. John reached out at me. I couldn`t tag him. I stood while he grew desperate for my tag. Tyson put him into a submission move and gained a win over us. John`s big brown eyes met mine and froze there. At first it was hurt and then anger. He stood up and I painfully jumped down from the ring. I could tell he was following. i walked backstage to the place where the doctors checked us. I sat on the chair and put my face into my hands.**

**"What the hell happened out there?he asked.**

**I got up and showed him my stomach and his eyes grew wider but still the hell was i going to tell him?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Take me away **

**Starring:Kelly Kelly, John Morrison, The Miz**

**I do Not own ANY thing associated with wwe.**

**Chapter 3**

**I lifted my shirt and showed him my the hell was I going to tell him?**

**" I fell" I whispered. I hated to lie but if its what I have to do then so be it.**

**" I asked you if you were okay! If you were hurt you should have told me!"he yelled.**

**"It was already too late to see a doctor or to cancell what the hell was I supposed to do?!" I shouted. It wasn`t my fault I got hurt. I knew I wasn`t the one to be mad but I couldn`t help it, and the pressure put onto my ribs weren`t helping eithier.**

**"look Im sorry you fell but you could`ve helped me!"he said.**

**" I-" I was interrupted by none other than The Miz. He slid his arm around my waist putting a lot of pressure onto my ribs. I winced and John eyed my suspiciously. **

**"Kellz I saw your match, good job!"he said. He stared up at John with that fustrating smirk.**

**" Miz long time no see. Whens the last time we talked? Oh I remember when, when you turned on me, for a title match that you didn`t even win!"John shouted.**

**" You were weak, and I should have known better then the let myself associtate with you, right kellz?he said**

**I knew the true awnser. Did I have the guts to say it? Surely If I Agreed John would think I was a traitor slut,**

**"No your wrong! Anybody that gets to work with john is lucky. Thats why I would like to apologize to you John." I said.**

**He smiled down at me. Thats when I saw the beautiful twinkleing brown eyes he had.**

**"Kely lets talk later,kay"He asked. Only it wasn`t a question. With those 5 questions, I knew what was coming. He grabbed his coat and bags and left.**

**"well, well, well, the girl has a mouth after all!" ha said.**

**"Screw you" I said. And with that I ran out the door into the night. It seemed like forever since I just took a walk. My hotel was 2 hours ways and there was no way in hell I was going to call the Miz. So I decided to walk.**

**It felt like hours that I was walking but when I looked at my phone it was only 30 minutes. Then I Heard footsteps behind me. I started walking faster but the footsteps walked faster. Then thats when I broke into a run. But then a strong hand grabbed me y the waist, spinning me around.**


	4. Thank you, John

** Fully and intentionally expecting a fan or a drunker person, turning around to see John. Holding his knees panting.**

**"Damn girl your fast!"he stated.**

**"John what the hell! I was just bout to kick you in the place where the sun dont shine! (if you dont know what the means ask me! lol)**

** He looked up at me with those deep brown eyes, I found myself staring at a litle too long, often. **

**"Sorry, but when I saw you walking alone, I thought I should come too"he said.**

"Well then! Why didn`t you come with your car and offer me a ride!"I stated

**He looked shocked and said"That would have been a good idea too!"**

**I laughed. "Come on" I was thinking whether this was a good thing. John wasn`t mad at me but this would upset Miz. Me walking in the middle of the night with the 1 wrestler he hated!**

**"So I wanna apologize and thankyou for what you said. Thanks for sticking up for me back there and sorry for yelling at you".**

**"Its okay really, what are friends for?"**

** That statment seemed to make him a little to happy. I frowned at myself, was i giving him the wrong idea? I shook my head, and said to myself that this was just a walk and he was just a friend. **

** But when i gazed at the perfect body he had, there was no doubt that i didn`t find him utterly attracted. The way his hair flew in the wind. The way his shirt was always half open. The whole time I was qwuaking about him he was smiling.**

**"Like what you see K2?"**

** Blush quikly filled my face. No one called me k2. Replacing the blush was happiness. Then laughter. His smile widening, that he could make me laugh.**

**"thank you John!" I whispered.**

** Hey guys sooooo sorr botu the long wait! Wow who knew this year would be soo busy, but end so fast? PLEASE review!**

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**Wrestleing!,**

**Msfiestylicious**


	5. This is for you!

I msfiestylicious, do not own wrestling or John Morrison, but pshhhh you have no idea how much I want to! ;)

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKK! ahahaha

I am so SORRY for the long wait! I just wanna say I feel EXTREMELY dumb, reading my chapters! There are MANY spelling and grammar mistakes, I apologize! I have spell check now so hopefully you guys will enjoy the story as intended! Also to make it up to you guys I named this chapter, "This is for you". Okay enough of my babbling,...here is the next chapter!...

We walked to my hotel room in silence. I had wanted to ditch him at the elevator but his room was on my floor. Perfect, its just my luck! I didn't want Mike to see me come in, especially see me walk in WITH someone!

" Um you really don't have to walk me all the way. I don't wanna bother you" I explained.

"Well what kind of man would I be if I left you out here by yourself" he said.

I think I was safer out here than inside with Mike, but instead I Said "You are so such a gentlemen"

As I lifted my hand to turn the nob, the door flung open. Sending me into John's arms. Mike stood there, fury in his eyes. To anyone this would have looked bad, and I would have blushed. THIS, was not blushing moment. Nausea creeped up inside me. I ran into the room behind Mike and stood behind him. I didn't want Micheal to see the budding friendship between us.  
"Well don't be rude, Kellz, don't you wanna invite him in?" he said.

"No" I muttered. He smirked. John looked a little hurt, but why should he be, I mean come on! Him and Mike hated each other.

"Well John, She obviously wants nothing to do with you, so just leave her alone."

"Don't worry I have no intentions in seeing her anyways." he said

As if I couldn't feel bad enough, I looked at him, and really looked at him. His eyes, that were sparkling when we joked around, were a pool of darkness. No life. He slammed the door shut, and turned around.

"This is for you"

Then he pounced onto me. For obvious reasons I expected a strike at the face. Blow to the already damaged ribs, but definitely not a hug.

Peace,  
Love,  
Wrestling!  
-msfiestylicious


End file.
